In the course of the life of a set of files, thousands of actions can be performed on the files (e.g., edit, rename, etc.). However, some actions may be destructive (e.g., accidental mass delete, bulk edit of many files, or even ransomware attacks). When such actions occur, it is difficult for the user to quickly navigate through a list of thousands of actions to examine the actions on the files.